Double illusion
by Blue apples
Summary: John se réveille en pleine nuit dû à un mauvais rêve et se rend compte qu'une personne l'observe. Une simple conversation avec elle va suffire pour semer le doute dans son esprit.


**Ceci est ma toute première histoire sur la série, que je n'avais jamais vu avant sa diffusion sur France 2, juste vu les films. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Si vous pouvez me dire votre avis, j'en serais ravie :-)**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que le grand détective Sherlock Holmes n'était plus là. Le docteur John Watson, son colocataire de toujours était retourné voir sa psychiatre qui le suivait pour lui parler encore et encore de ce terrible accident dont il avait été témoin et dont il ne s'en remettait pas. Contrairement à ce qu'il eut cru, cela ne lui fit pas du bien, ressassant sans cesse la disparition de son meilleur ami à une inconnue. Il arrêta sa thérapie et décida alors de quitter Baker Street, essayant d'oublier tout ce qui lui rappelait son camarade, comme l'aura de sa présence, son manteau, son écharpe, ou son violon, faisant de lui un être cher. Puis un beau jour, il y revenu après avoir enfin accepté sa mort, faisant son deuil et affronter la réalité en face. Il habitait à nouveau cet appartement, là où l'homme avec qui il avait tant partagé n'était à présent plus de ce monde.

Il reprit le court de sa vie habituelle, néanmoins il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle n'était plus comme avant, était de tout ce qui avait de plus banale et cela l'ennuyait au plus au point. Les enquêtes avec Sherlock avaient donné un nouveau sens à sa vie depuis qu'il était revenu d'Afghanistan, ajoutant un petit piment à celle-ci, le faisant même aimer le goût du risque. Mais tout ça était fini, il n'y avait plus rien. Plus d'énigmes à résoudre, plus de meurtres à élucider, plus de blog, tout avait disparu avec lui, jusqu'à un soir où la petite flamme d'espoir réapparue...

La nuit était déjà bien entamée, John était profondément absorbé par un rêve qui le faisait tourner et gigoter dans tous les sens, le faisant se retourner de droite à gauche. Ses paupières bougeaient, s'agitaient, allant des deux côtés, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et des mots étouffés sortaient de sa bouche, cependant, en écoutant attentivement, nous pouvions comprendre ce qu'il prononçait.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire, étant comme un prisonnier derrière les barreaux, jusqu'à ce quelqu'un le sorte de là. L'orage se mit à tonner et à éclater, comme si l'on se trouvait dans un champ de bataille. Ce bruit lui rappela l'enfer de la guerre et le réveilla, le faisant sursauter, l'empêchant de continuer son histoire. La lumière naturelle de l'extérieur transperçait la fenêtre, se projetant directement sur son visage. Les vitres étaient couvertes de gouttelettes, la pluie s'abattait sur le quartier ainsi que son précieux acolyte, le vent. Il se frotta les yeux, essayant de reprendre ses esprits, tourna la tête regardant le déluge tomber, puis revenu à sa position initiale. C'est à cet instant qu'il vit avec stupeur une ombre, une personne dans le noir en train de l'observer. Il eut un hoquet de frayeur se demandant qui pouvait être cet individu, mais il garda son sang-froid, le regarda et au bout de quelques secondes le reconnu. C'était un homme qu'il connaissait très bien. Un homme grand, aux yeux bleus, les cheveux bouclés ébouriffés et dont le visage paraissait froid dû à la blancheur de sa peau. Il se leva, posa un pied à terre puis le deuxième, sans le quitter des yeux et s'avança vers lui.

- Sher... Sherlock? C'est... c'est vraiment toi? Je ne rêve pas?

- Bonsoir John.

- C'est vraiment toi? répéta-t-il.

- Oui. Le docteur s'approcha.

- Non n'approche pas, reste où tu es.

- Pourquoi?

- Reste où tu es j'ai dit.

- D'a... d'accord... c'est bien toi, c'est vrai? Ou est-ce que je suis encore dans mon rêve?

- Non tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien moi, en chair et en os. Qui veux-tu que ça soit d'autre, Madame Hudson peut-être? Dit-il en plaisantant mais John ne ria pas, ignorant complètement sa plaisanterie.

- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-il en bredouillant, encore sous le choc.

- Tu n'es pas content de me voir?

- Si, si! Très! Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de me le dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu sais bien que j'y suis.

- Oui.

- Comment pourrais-tu croire le contraire?

- Ce n'était qu'une simple question.

- Mais comment? Comment Sherlock, comment as-tu survécu? Je t'ai vu tomber, je t'ai vu tomber de ce toit.

- Tu n'as vu que ce que tu voulais voir.

- Quoi? Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça?

- Je ne dis que la vérité.

- Réponds à ma question Sherlock. Comment as-tu fait pour... comment as-tu fait? On ne peut pas survivre à ça. Je t'ai tenu la main, je t'ai vu!

- Tu as mal vu John, ce n'était pas moi.

- Si c'était toi. Ça ne pouvait être que toi. J'étais là, nombre de personnes t'ont vu Sherlock. Tu... tu... Tu étais là, allongé par terre et... il frissonna à ses mots.

- Et ce n'était pas moi John.

- Alors comment tu peux l'expliquer? Dis-le-moi, je t'en prie.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire sur ça.

- Pourquoi? S'il te plaît, je dois savoir. Je... je t'ai cru mort depuis tout ce temps, j'en ai pleuré Sherlock, oui j'en ai pleuré, j'ai cru que j'avais perdu le seul et unique ami que j'ai jamais eu et avec qui j'avais une telle complicité. Je suis même revenu voir ma psychiatre, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte? A moins que tu te fiches de ça, de ce que j'ai pu éprouver à ta mort. J'ai vraiment été mal Sherlock, vraiment et je n'avais personne. Madame Hudston était là, mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que je ressentais.

- Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas à me justifier de mon acte, répondit-il froidement.

- S'il te plaît, dis-le-moi, je dois savoir. Je ne te demande pourtant pas grand chose...

- Non.

- C'est Moriarty? J'en suis sûr, ça ne peut être que lui.

- Je ne te dirai rien John.

- Si il le faut, j'ai besoin de réponse, je me suis tellement posé de questions à ce sujet, le pourquoi du comment de ton acte et je suis convaincu que c'est à cause de lui, tu l'as fait pour me protéger, c'est ça? Sherlock réponds-moi! lui dit-il en haussant la voix, qui n'était pas à son habitude.

- Moriarty est mort.

- Quoi?!

- Il s'est tué sur le toit.

- Pourquoi? Il ne répondit pas. Dis-moi la vérité s'il te plaît! Si tu ne me dis rien, je ne vois pas ce que tu fais là. Tu peut en aller. Le détective soupira.

- Très bien... Je crois que je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi plus longtemps. Il faut que tu saches, tu as raison... tout ce que je t'ai dit était faux, sur moi, sur mes dernières paroles. Tout.

- Je m'en doutais. Je n'y ai jamais cru.

- Tu me connais bien.

- Oui, par cœur. Je sais bien que tu ne t'es jamais renseigné sur moi, ni inventé Moriarty. Tu as juste un don, tu ne peux pas le nier et c'est ça qui te rend unique. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit ça?

- Je vais en venir.

- Que s'est-il passé alors?

- Un marché avait été convenu entre lui et moi. Si je me suicidais, il t'épargnerait, toi, Mme Hudson, l'Estrade et toutes les personnes que je connais, que je côtoie. Lors de notre petite conversation, ses hommes de main étaient sous votre surveillance et prêts à vous abattre si je n'aurais pas fait ça.

- Je n'ai rien vu, c'est impossible.

- Ils se fondent dans la masse John, tu ne pouvais rien voir. Un sniper s'était chargé de toi, posté dans un immeuble, prêt à te tuer.

- Quoi?

- La seule personne qui pouvait les interrompre, à faire annuler l'ordre était Moriarty lui-même et il s'est tué pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. Sans lui, ses hommes tireraient s'ils ne me voyaient pas sauter. Sherlock Holmes devait mourir.

- C'est donc pour ça que...

- Que j'ai sauté oui.

- Mais alors, comment? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit. Si ce n'était pas toi, qui était-ce? Qui est la personne que j'ai vue? Qui est la personne à qui j'ai tenu la main? Je suis certain que c'était toi, ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre, à moins d'avoir un double ou autre chose dans ce genre là ou être immortel, je ne sais pas.

- Je ne te dirai rien de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Je ne te le divulguerai pas. Tu ne dois pas savoir.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il pourrait y avoir des conséquences et je ne veux surtout pas ça. Si je disparais de la circulation, vous serez tous tranquille. Vous ne serez plus en danger et je ne veux plus que cela se produise. Trop de personnes étaient mes ennemis et je devait faire en sorte que cela cesse. Moriarty avait raison, Sherlock Holmes devait mourir. Je prends un gros risque en venant te voir.

- Sherlock... il se rapprocha et son ami recula.

- Non, n'approche pas John. Son colocataire s'arrêta.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir avant, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de tes nouvelles?

- Je devais être sûr que tout le monde me croyait mort. Et ça a marché non? Il y avait du monde à mon enterrement?

- Oui... Contrairement à ce que tu aurais pu croire. Je suis même venu te parler sur ta tombe. Je suis venu très régulièrement.

- Je sais. J'étais là quand vous m'avez enterré, pas à la cérémonie bien évidemment, c'est d'une telle absurdité. Mais j'étais là John, je t'observais.

- Et tu ne t'es même pas manifesté?! Comment as-tu pu faire ça?!

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je devais être sûr.

- Mycroft le sait? Que tu es en vie?

- Oui.

- Et moi je suis la dernière personne à être au courant?! Depuis quand le sait-il?

- Depuis ma mort. Je l'ai appelé.

- Tu me fais de la peine Sherlock...

- La peine n'est qu'un sentiment que tu ne dois plus avoir John, sinon il te détruira.

- Je ne te comprends pas... Combien de fois je suis revenu voir cette femme à qui je devais décrire ma vie, mes sentiments, ma peur. Ça m'a fait tellement mal que j'ai cru que je n'allais pas m'en remettre. Et toi, tu viens là, maintenant, alors que je dors? Tu sais ce que j'étais en train de faire avant que je te vois?

- Un cauchemar de moi. Tu es en sueur, tu n'arrêtais pas de bouger et tu prononçais mon nom. Pas besoin d'être médium pour le deviner.

- Depuis combien de temps tu es là?

- Assez longtemps pour te dire tout ce que j'ai vu.

- C'est pas vrai... Sherlock... il s'approcha à nouveau.

- Non, recule.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je m'approche? Tu as peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose? Tu as peur qu'on te voit avec un homme en train de te serrer dans les bras?

- Un peu des deux. Et tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les...

- C'est vrai...

- Tu m'as compris.

- Oui... tu n'aimes pas être enlacé... chuchota-t-il. Il se retourna lui tournant le dos, laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue. Tu sais, pendant tout ce temps où je t'ai cru mort, je suis parti, je ne pouvais plus rester ici, à Baker Street, trop de choses me rappelaient ta présence, j'ai laissé Mme Hudson un très long moment toute seule, puis ensuite j'ai décidé de revenir après avoir fait face à mes démons, au démon ou ton fantôme comme tu préfères, car je n'acceptais pas ta mort. C'était dur, mais j'ai quand même réussi à oublier. Jamais j'aurais cru un jour que j'allais te... Il se retourna et fit face à une pièce vide. Sher... Sherlock? Tu es là? Sherlock!

John commença à fouiller toutes les pièces de l'appartement pour le retrouver, regardant dans chaque placard, derrière les portes, sous son lit, dans la salle de bain, partout. Il descendit les escaliers, se dirigeant à l'extérieur sous la pluie, à en être mouillé intégralement, complètement trempé. Il tourna la tête, regardant les deux coins de la rue, mais aucune trace de Sherlock. Il avait disparu. Encore une fois. Disparu, le laissant à nouveau seul dans cet appartement si vide. Il soupira de désespoir, s'en voulant même de s'être retourné. Il rentra et revenu dans la chambre, s'essuya avec une serviette, changea de pyjama et retourna se coucher, gardant les yeux grands ouverts, fixés vers le ciel, posant son regard sur ce plafond si gris, si morose, qui lui rappelait la tristesse qu'il avait éprouvée.

Était-ce la réalité ou une simple illusion qu'il venait de vivre? Est-ce que l'orage venait de lui faire perdre la tête ou est-ce que son rêve l'avait entraîné dans un autre? Il n'en savait rien. Madame Hudson l'aurait bien aidé sur cette affaire, or elle n'était pas là. Tout se mélangeait, mais il était sûr d'une chose, Sherlock était là, quelque part, vivant ou mort, il était là, à veiller sur lui, tapit dans l'ombre où l'on ne pouvait qu'apercevoir son fantôme...

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu :-)**


End file.
